


Nowhere

by Repeatinglitanies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Five, Plot? What Plot?, Super Pragmatist Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/pseuds/Repeatinglitanies
Summary: When Five finds a small body on shore, he starts planning for a burial. After he had scavenged it for useful items.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	Nowhere

When Five found that small body washed up on shore, he had thought he would have to prepare himself for a burial. After he scavenged it for whatever items he found to be of use, of course. Sure, he could have just left the body to the animals and the elements after he was done and use a different spot to acquire sustenance. 

But he happened to fish on that part of the island (as he had for seventeen years now). And Five had no intention of breaking his usual routine just because he didn’t care to be reminded of his own mortality with a dead body in his line of sight. Even if there was literally no other living human soul trapped in the island with him and no actual reason he couldn’t fish elsewhere.

So by the time he reached the corpse of what he thought belonged to a child, perhaps a teenager no older than he had been when he first woke up to find himself trapped there, Five had already revised his meticulously scheduled plan for the day. One that involved finding a spot, digging a hole deep enough not to be dug up by animals and then unceremoniously dunking a dead body through it.

He wasted no time divesting the body of clothes and whatever trinkets found nestled in its pockets. Five didn’t expect much. So had no cause for disappointment. Finding a body with clothes would have been more than enough. 

Dolores probably wouldn’t like the style or the cut of the cloth. But it was something, which in Five’s reality was better than nothing.

How long ago was it since Dad’s private plane crashed on this island in the middle of nowhere, leaving Five as the sole survivor?

A lesser person would have lost track of the passage of time. Perhaps even forgotten the English language altogether from the isolation. But Five knew he was better than that. He stubbornly refused to forget about the number of days in a month, the number of months in a year and the existence of an extra day once every four years. 

In a tropical island uninhabited by humans, full of animals and plants that could have killed Five ten times over, the numbers were his only friends.

Well, the numbers and Dolores.

Dolores was the only other survivor of that crash. If it wasn’t for her, Five would have probably just gone mad. And probably forgotten how to speak or care for himself. She reminded him to replenish his store of food and water, to check on his traps (just to make sure no other animals get to his catch first) and to mark the passing of another day.

He was truly grateful to her for everything she made him remember. But Dolores had her limits. Even she couldn’t help him recall the taste of peanut butter and marshmallows or the cooling feel of an airconditioned room. And as he grew older, Dolores couldn’t help him when he woke up early in the morning (or late at night) with his cock hard and eager to be stroked, yearning for something warm and soft to give it release.

Dolores was wonderful. But after all, she didn’t escape the plane crash unscathed. For one thing, she completely lost limbs below the waist, not to mention an arm. Most important of all (though sometimes he had a habit of forgetting), Dolores was a mannequin. Five knew that. But for the sake of preserving what was left of his sanity, he chose to disregard her inanimate state.

On most days, Five busied himself with the tedious and yet onerous task of survival, sparing barely a thought to his life before, and more specifically to who and what he was before.

But looking at the body before him, Five remembered that he was a boy. Or rather, he had been a boy when he arrived on the island. Now, the years and the daily fight for survival had made him a man. Had he the time to be philosophical, Five would have told Dolores that he may be more animal than man now. But there never was much time when the days were filled with hardship and the nights were spent sleeping as soon as his back hit a designated safe horizontal surface, though preferably the _cot_ Five had managed to salvage.

Five had rendered the body on the shore bare. And unwittingly, he came face to face with what he had become simply by looking at what made his body different from the one in front of him.

Slighter limbs. A softer and rounder chest that had points peaking to attention. 

_Breasts._

It was as if a previously sealed portion of his brain had opened to supply him with this information.

Rounder hips. And between her legs…

_I could get between them. And slide inside._

Five shook himself off of that notion. This was a dead body. A dead female body. He was sure of it.

But then, the day seemed to want to prove him wrong. Because the body opened its eyes.

The girl. No, her face didn’t belong to a girl’s. She was a woman. 

The woman was weak. At first, she was disoriented. Probably not even knowing where she was or how she got there. She tried to get up. But unsurprisingly, just ended up with her face on the sand.

For all her efforts, she only managed to turn her face towards him.

“Help me, please.”

A decent person would have gone to her aid, put her clothes back on, carried her to shelter and warmth, perhaps even given her fresh water to drink and food in her stomach.

But Five intended none of those things. Sure the island shaped him to be what he is now. But it wouldn’t be correct to say that it made him inhuman when all it did was hone what had always been inside him since the day he was born.

Five grew up never believing in handouts. A good turn done by one person was simply a favour that would eventually come due. No one gets something for nothing. Not even for one’s life.

His grandfather, Reginald Hargreeves III, taught him that.

Nothing in his first thirteen years of life in a mansion as Reginald Hargreeves V disproved that. Just as his seventeen years in the island only served to hammer the point.

If this woman wanted to live, she would have to do it on her own. To be honest, he doubted she would last much longer. Her petite frame and slight build made her unsuited to life in this island.

The fact that she was even begging for help already had Five writing her off as a lost cause. Because even if he somehow completely lost his mind and helped her, what was he supposed to do with her? Every day was already a struggle to survive. Having an extra mouth to feed would only hinder his own chances. 

And yet, he stood there. Neither leaving her to her own devices or extending a hand to help. 

“Please. I’ll do anything.”

Her voice was hoarse with disuse and desperation.

It was the _anything_ that got to him.

____________________

The woman was the same age as him. By some stroke of coincidence, she even had the same birthday. 

And she told him her name. Vanya. 

If Five wasn’t mistaken, it was a Russian nickname for a boy. Not that it mattered. He had heard of males being named Ashley, Evelyn and Vivian. A name was simply what people called someone. 

Besides, in this island, names weren’t important.

The only living and breathing humans there were Five and Vanya. So he could easily just refer to her as “You.”

As much as he became more animal than man, Five wasn’t a complete savage. He nursed her to health, gave her a bigger portion of his food and allowed her to wear his shirts. While she was convalescing, Five made sure to keep his home and the both of them clean.

At first, Vanya balked at having him wash her. But she must have remembered their unspoken agreement. 

So she let him see her naked and touch her, even the tips of her breasts and the crevice between her legs.

Vanya tried to put on a stoic face. But Five could tell she had never grown up in a household where keeping your emotions contained was a basic rule for survival.

Strangely enough, he found it endearing.

Having Vanya in his home was nothing like what he imagined. At first, he found it annoying to have long-followed habits and rituals interrupted. But as time passed, Five looked forward to going home with the knowledge someone was waiting.

Vanya was no dead weight. 

As soon as she could, she organised his clutter. And somehow made needles out of some animal bones, which she used to mend clothes. While he was out hunting or fishing, Vanya gathered herbs and berries and had even started her own garden.

She also kept Dolores company.

Five knew that anyone would have found a man talking to a mannequin weird. But Vanya took it in stride and finally managed to make a dress that Dolores loved.

So when Five woke her up one night, heart pounding, he knew it wasn’t simply due to excitement from an upcoming sexual release. He had spent days and weeks _cleaning_ her to know what part went where.

Vanya was confused at first. But when he snaked his hands to that space between her legs. She got the picture and spread them wider.

She didn’t like it when he immediately lined himself at her entrance.

“Not yet!”

It was a revelation that he had to make her wet first, to ease his entry, to make sure he didn’t damage her. She taught him how. And Five surprised himself at how avid a pupil he had become.

He stopped thinking when she finally let him inside. All that was left was the pleasurable sensation of how warm and wet she was and the tight vice-like grip from between her legs all around him.

When it was all done, Five collapsed on her. He felt as if he had successfully managed to outrun a wild boar. There was no way he wouldn’t do this again. Definitely.

“Five. Get off me. Please.”

What they had done didn’t seem to affect Vanya. Or at least, it wasn’t the mind blowing revelation that it was for Five. 

As soon as he lifted himself off, she had turned to her side of the cot (that he had managed to alter and design to fit two people) and promptly fallen back to sleep. To Vanya, their business was concluded.

And that was exactly what it was. A transaction. Payment for services he had rendered.

So why did that bother him?


End file.
